


All Aspects of Life

by Aainiouu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Business, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Developing Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Shady Pasts, Smitten Erik, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a business man and Charles works in a bar. That's how it starts.</p><p>Friendships, flirting and fighting that is how a normal relationships work. Right?</p><p>Basically a story about Erik and Charles and how their relationship develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aspects of Life

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone!
> 
> I've been a fandom stalker for a while now and decided to give a go for writing some fanfictions myself. I have a lot of ideas but only a little time so I haven't really published anything in this fandom before this. Yikes.
> 
> I'm so new at this that I don't really know how to tag so I'm going to add more tags as I go. The rating can also go up.
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have anyone to proof read this so I'm sorry about the mistakes and such. Please tell me if there is anything wrong. (also I take this as an opportunity to brush up my Russian, German and French so I'm sorry for anyone who speaks those languages more fluently than I do)
> 
> So I'm hoping that you're going to enjoy reading and please leave kudos or comments if you like this so I have courage to continue :)

It was slow Wednesday afternoon in Logan’s and Charles was slowly checking their alcohol resources and writing down what they have to order more. He looked through the dimmed windows and saw how London was bathing in the sunlight. It was early spring with nasty wind so people were still in their jackets, scarves and gloves but at least they were not soaking wet. The winter had been miserable that year. Rain had been pouring all day and night for almost two months and at one point Charles had been sure that he would drown when the streets had flooded and he fell over to a puddle. Raven had called him a klutz and an annoying moron when he had called and whined about it for two hours straight over the phone. He had of course caught flu after it and about that he had whined to everyone who was unlucky enough to cross his path.

He hummed and moved over to count Jameson bottles when the door opened and a man came inside. He was dressed in an expensive looking wool jacket with an expensive looking suit underneath it. Charles squinted his eyes briefly. He did not recognize the man and he really did not look like someone who would normally be in this part of the town in a shady pub on a Wednesday afternoon. When the man slowly ventured further inside Charles saw a face witch could’ve been straight from the Vogue. Short auburn hair, piercing eyes and a jaw so well defined it was ridiculous. Charles smiled sunnily when man was close enough and said:

“Hey there. What can I get you?” Man slumped to the stool.

“Scotch. Any brand is fine as long as you can get it fast” He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. Charles nodded and poured him two fingers worth. He then glanced to the man and poured a little extra. The man accepted it with a nod and threw half of it down his throat at one go.

“Rough day?” Charles asked but when the man fixed an angry glare to him he threw his hands up “Just strating a conversation here. It’s okay if you don’t like to talk”

“No I’m sorry. Yes I had a rough day” The man smiled a little and Charles kind of liked what it did for his face.

“I’m sorry too. For the rough day I mean. I’m Charles”

“Erik” They shook hands and then they settled to a nice conversation. Erik seemed to enjoy himself Charles thought and he was enjoying the company too. Charles found out that Erik was a businessman, German and he had a business meeting in the area. Erik laughed at Charles when he mentioned how he had once dropped a fine bottle of whiskey and then proceeded to drink it from the floor of his apartment.

“My sister calls me borderline alcoholic, but it’s simply not true” Charles exclaimed and took a sip from Erik’s glass “I just hate to see when something that fine to goes to a waste” Erik laughed again and wathed Charles with so much intensity that Charles suddenly felt really self-conscious. He scratched his jaw sheepishly and glanced to Erik’s direction who still had a small smile dancing on his lips. Then mobile next to Erik’s hand vibrated and the man cursed. He send a text and rose abruptly

“I’m sorry. I... I really have to go now. It was fun meeting you Charles” He collected his jacket and put it on before looking at Charles with an expression like he wanted to say something but decided against it, put a couple of notes on the table and left. Charles took a moment to admire Erik’s strong shoulders and narrow waist before humming and turning back to his counting. Maybe Wednesday afternoon could be nice after all.       

Erik exited the building with a much better mood that he had when he went inside. The man inside, Charles had been gorgeous and intriguing just the kind of a man Erik enjoyed conversing with. He could both kiss and kill Azazel who had been late thus making him venture inside the bar in the first place. But now…

“Erik! Where have you been? This is my _prijatel_ Viktor Ivanovits. Viktor this is Erik Lensherr my boss” Erik looked at the man Azazel introduced. He was tall, dark and looked like he was not impressed by Erik at all.

“Ótšen prijátna Herr Ivanovits” Erik offered his hand and the Russian took it but his face did not change. Erik felt his good mood souring already. He glared at Azazel who just laughed and slapped Erik hard on the shoulder. Erik barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and straightened his hand towards the Russian restaurant they would be dining in.

“Shall we Herr Ivanovits, Azazel. I understand that we have lot to talk about” Two men nod curtly and cross the road to Vkusnyi the best Russian restaurant in the area. Erik doesn’t hate Russians. Hell his best friend is Russian but these Russian business men. Erik sighed mentally. Maybe he could get roaring drunk after this. Maybe go back to Logan’s and try to persuade that Charles to go home with him. He had been feeling so deprived of human touch lately.

“Erik. What do you want to order?” Azazel asked and Erik came back to himself. Hell he did not even know if Charles was gay. He must be coming down with something. There was no use to think about a guy he had talked with for just a half an hour. He ordered first thing that caught his eye on the menu and some vodka. Azazel kicked him under the table but Erik ignored it. Viktor however looked at Erik for the first time with something akin to interest.

“I see you like your vodka Lensherr. Maybe we talk business later, ja? Let’s drink first” Viktor said and gestured the waiter to bring them a bottle. Azazel looked horrified and Erik smirked to him. When Viktor was talking with the waiter in rabid Russian Azazel leaned closer to Erik.

“Are you crazy? You can’t drink with Russians! You are not good at drunk business” Azazel hissed and Erik snorted.

“I can hold my liquor just fine thanks. And I thought you said that the way to any Russian heart is with through vodka when we met first time. Didn’t you”

“I was drunk off my ass Erik. Viktor is a multibillionaire he is not some jackass from _Piter_ who could not tell difference between three and tree in English language when he was drunk” Erik waved Azazel’s remarks off.

“Don’t belittle yourself Az. Your accent was appalling but I understood you just fine” Azazel scoffed.

“You talk about accents all you want, Herr Lensherr but your German is coming through like a train” Erik grinned more widely.      

“Good” Erik said and then Viktor was pouring then all a round and Erik raised his glass and said:

“Na zdorovje” and Viktor raised his glass eagerly and Azazel was looking rather scared but did it anyway.

It had been hours since their first shot of vodka and Erik was feeling comfortably drunk. Viktor was laughing and gesturing wildly with his hands when translating the story Erik had told earlier to couple of other customers in the restaurant. Azazel was embarrassed because the story was about their questionable escapades when they had been in college. Erik looked at the bottom of his glass and was disappointed to find that it was empty. He thought of the man at the pub earlier. Charles.  He wondered if Charles was still working. Maybe Erik could go to the pub again and persuade him to join Erik for a drink and maybe later… Erik felt a heat settling somewhere around his stomach. Oh god. He needed to get laid. He could not be that far gone to think that kind of thoughts about a man he met once. He gestured the waiter to pour some more vodka to his glass. Viktor erupted to laugh again.

“I like you Erik! You drink like a man should! Take some more!” He grabbed the bottle from the waiters hand and poured Erik’s glass full. Erik drank it and Viktor slapped his back.

“You know what. Let’s take a look of your business plan tomorrow, ja? You and Azazel stay. I have to go my wife is home waiting. She is very angry to me when I come late and drunk” Viktor slurred “I call Azazel tomorrow morning and tell the time” Azazel looked surprised but schooled his face, bid the man farewell and sat down again. Erik sniggered and said:

“You see now Azazel. I’m fluent in drunk business”  Azazel shook his head.

“I can’t believe this. You didn’t even want to do business with him in the first place. Maybe I should take you more to these meetings, ja?” Erik frowned.

“No you are not. I hate these things and you know it” Erik emptied his drink and stood. He felt a little woozy and hit his leg to the table. He cursed in German and grabbed his knee. “Come Azazel! We are going to Logan’s!” Erik declared merrily and hoisted Azazel to his feet. Azazel straightened his jacket and shook Erik’s hands off.

“Logan’s? What’s that?”

“It’s a pub?” Erik said now unsure because Azazel was cranky. Azazel shrugged and sighed.

“Lead the way”

\---

Logan had really little patience for drunken bastards. He didn’t honestly know why he had bought a bar.  He had already thrown a couple of guys out because they had been messing with girls on the other table and now he was looking tightly at the group huddled closely on the corner. Logan had a kind of a reputation around the neighborhood. His pub was the safest place to drink because he didn’t take any shit from anybody and he was always watching. He chewed on his cigar. It was just plain stupid that man couldn’t smoke in his own bar. Logan was cut out from his musings when someone called with a drunken voice.

“Excuse me? Is Charles around?” Logan clanked the glass he had been holding to the table and gave the stranger a look. He was tall, crazy-looking fucker who had obviously had too much to drink. His friend was first looking at the guy but then looked like he had an epiphany and burst out laughing.

“Charles? Erik who is Charles? Is he someone you’re going to take home tonight? I knew that you were desperate to get laid but…” And then Logan saw red. He grabbed the first speaker, Erik his friend had called him, by the lapels of his jacket and growled:

“You stay away from him you hear me? Any bastard who harasses Chuck will answer to me. You have lot of guts to come here. If you don’t leave I’m going to rip your throat out” The guy was looking dazed and was sobering quickly. He wrestled himself out of Logan’s grip and stumbled a little. His eyes were blazing and he made a move to come forward but his friend took his arm and shook his head. Logan took his bat from under the table and pointed it to Erik’s chest but when he was going to yell some more Charles erupted from the backroom.

“Logan no!” He shouted and settled himself between the baseball bat and Erik. “This is not… him. He is just… He was here earlier this afternoon. Erik wasn’t it?” The guy nodded slowly and was then visibly flustered by the hand Charles had set on his chest. Logan snorted and Charles dropped his hand smiling thinly.

“Whatever Chuck. They are yours but I’m watching” Logan said and narrowed when Charles rolled his eyes and gestured two guys out of the door. Logan put the bat on his shoulder and huffed. Charles was too damn trusting. Too. Damn. Trusting.

\---

Charles was silently fuming when he escorted two men out of the door. Logan was too damn protective. He could bloody well take care of himself and now on the top of all he had to explain all to the two handsome men standing of curb watching him like he had three heads. And he had really liked Erik too. Great just great.

“I’m really sorry about that. I’ve had some trouble with some guys and Logan thinks I can’t take care of myself. I’m so sorry, did he hurt you? Oh god he did, didn’t he?” Charles felt panicked for a moment and touched Erik’s jaw looking for forming bruises. When he inhaled he got a whiff of cologne, sweat and alcohol and it smelled really good. Charles blushed and stepped back.

“I see why you like him Erik. He’s kind of cute” The other guy said and Charles felt little taken aback “I’m Azazel, Erik’s best pal and the handsomest guy on this side of Ural” Charles took his hand and shook it.

“Azazel. Go away” Erik said while staring at Charles and Azazel left cackling as he went. Charles blushed and scratched his cheek. He needed a shave.  It was also little cold because he had no jacket on. He glanced at Erik who was obviously quite drunk and was seemingly debating with himself about something.

“Look, Erik. I’m sorry about Logan. If you’re around sometimes, come and visit and I’ll give you a drink.” Charles licked at his lips and rubbed his hands together. “I really have to go back inside. It’s cold and I left Alex in the kitchen by himself” Charles tried to give the man his best smile regardless his clattering teeth.

“I could give you my jacket” Erik offered and Charles barked a little laugh and shook his head.

“No I had to go back to work. Logan likes me but doesn’t like me flirting with the customers. Come and visit sometime” Charles winked and turned to leave.

“Wait! What’s your name? I mean what’s your full name?” Erik asked and Charles turned around again but did not stop. He was walking backwards and shouted his answer back to that ridiculously attractive man:

“Charles Francis Xavier at your service” He gave a little mock bow and went inside. Charles felt little out of breath and his heart was hammering little too fast.

“Yo Chuck. Was the lover boy worth it? Did you kiss him goodnight?” Logan shouted at him. Charles flipped him a finger and everyone who saw that laughed at him.

“Maybe I would actually have a love life if you didn’t scare everyone away” He remarked and ventured towards the backroom. Logan scoffed:

“If I didn’t protect you, you would fall in love with everyone talking you sweet. That guy smelled like trouble. I don’t like trouble” Charles slapped Logan on the shoulder gently.

“He didn’t talk me sweet. He barely even talked so this is entirely your fault” Charles did not even know if Erik was gay. And it didn’t matter really. He did not want one night stands and being single suited him just fine. Logan was muttering something about celibacy not going to last and too damn trusting and Charles sighed. _How this is my life?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as soon as I can :)


End file.
